Ckrek
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Keterlambatan Obito dalam sesi pemotretan yang akan dilakukan oleh timnya rupanya membawa perselisihan untuknya dengan Kakashi. namun itu lebih baik ketimbang fotografer yang ditemui mereka. seperti apa aksi fotografer hingga membuat tim minato menjadi rusuh? / one-shoot. AU


**Disclamer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Warning:** AU, Typo, Absurd, etc  
 **A/N:** hai minna aku punya fic lagi, tapi fic lama. Tertimbun di akun FB ku. Seangkatan sama fic-ku yg Gombal Oh Gombal sama Pulsa. Maaf ini fic alay, jadi jngn kaget ya, terus lucunya juga kurang berasa, (menurutku, stlh aku revisi'-') moga berkenan aja ya. Inspirasi dari slh satu iklan indonesia, yg dulu paling aku suka. Paling semangat nonton iklan itu..^-^)

* * *

 **DLDR!**  
 **Enjoy it...'-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu cukup gaduh, raut wajah cemas terpampang jelas di wajah gadis bermarga Nohara itu.

"Obito, kau dimana? Cepatlah datang! Jangan terlambat!" gumam Rin berharap. Netranya mengedar liar, bergelung dengan kecemasan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap dengan laki-laki yang tidak bisa disiplin. Ia tak lebihnya seperti sampah," ujar Kakashi dengan tanpa berekspresi. Mata sendunya menatap malas, menanggapi kecemasan rekannya itu.

"Tapi Kakashi, Obito juga teman kita. Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu," bela Rin tak setuju dengan pernyataan Kakashi.

"Hei... hei... sudahlah! Kalian ini 'kan rekan satu tim. Tak seharusnya kalian bertengkar," Pemuda berjambang kuning yang menjulur hingga kepundak dengan cengiran khasnya yang menawan. Yang sanggup membuat para nenek terpesona melihatnya. Tak terkecuali yang telah tiada sekalipun itu, berusaha menenangkan kedua muridnya yang tengah berdebat panas. Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Minato sensei, apakah Obito tak akan terlambat? Pengambilan gambarnya sebentar lagi di mulai!" tanya Rin cemas.

Yang dipanggil sensei itu melempar senyum tulus, "Tenang saja, Rin, sebentar lagi Obito akan datang!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Dan benar saja, hanya selisih persekian detik pintu itu terbuka lebih tepatnya didobrak keras.  
BRAG! Seorang remaja berdiri lelah dengan napas masih tersenggal-senggal, berdiri di ambang pintu. Sontak semua mata menatapnya.

"Obito? Akhirnya Kau datang juga!" pekik Rin menyapanya. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum.

"Selalu terlambat!" komentar Kakashi terdengar jengah.

"Hei Kakashi! Kau jangan menghinaku. Aku baru saja membantu nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Tindakanku itu benar, bukan, Minato sensei?" tanya Obito, mencoba mencari pembelaan.

Yang diharap membelanya hanya melempar senyum, "Ya, baiklah sekarang sudah waktunya. Ayo anak-anak, waktunya berfoto!" ajak Minato menggiring murid-murid kesayangannya. Obito masih melempar tatapan permusuhan kepada Kakashi, yang dilempar tatapan tak bersahabat itu, hanya mendengus kesal, lantas memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya fotografer itu, memastikan.

"Ya sebentar lagi!" pinta Minato berusaha menenangkan kedua muridnya yang sedang beradu cakar itu.

"Baiklah aku mulai, ya! Satu... dua... tiga..., kompak dikit ckrek!"  
JEBRET! Gambar Obito menjambak Kakashi dengan Minato yang berusaha melerai muncul.

"Kompak banyak ckrek!"  
JEBRET! Gambar Kakashi menjambak Obito dengan Minato masih dalam mode melerai muncul.

"Kooomppaaak bangeeettt!"  
JEBRET! Gambar Obito dan Kakashi yang menjambak Minato dengan geramnya, sedangkan Rin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Inilah foto tim mereka, tim Minato.

"Satu kali lagi, ya! Satu... dua... tiga,"

"Senyum bebek ckrek" teriak Tim Minato serempak. Sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Bagus! Sekali lagi!" ujar Sang Fotografer dengan antusias. "Semuanya tersenyum, chease...,"

Belum sempat Sang Fotografer memotret mereka, tiba-tiba Obito berseru, "Bunuh fotografernya cekrek!" Sontak mereka berempat menyerbu Sang Fotografer.

"Iya betul sekali! Eh apa?" pekiknya terperangah. Dan secara mendadak.

PRANG... BUGH... POW... DUSH... DUGH... MEONG... Sang Fotografer babak belur di hajar keempat ninja itu.

"Uh tahu kalau begini! Ane nggak bakal mau motret ninja lagi dah! Mending motret kudanil mangap aja yang lebih jinak! Ihik... ihik... oeekk..., Emak..., anakmu babak telur di hajar ninja, Emak... tolongin Parjo, Mak! Hwwaaaa hiks... hiks..."

 **THE END**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
